gods_of_rome_gameloftfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
In Gods of Rome, there are 5 class types of what a fighter represents: [[GOD|'GOD']] [[ANCIENT|'ANCIENT']] [[DEMIGOD|'DEMIGOD']] [[MONSTER|'MONSTER']] [[HERO|'HERO']] These classes can help change a tide of battle, as they are effective with one type of class, but weak to another. Basically, this is the Rock-Paper-Scissors system. Class Strength and Weakness As mentioned earlier, the classes can overcome one type of class, but is weak to another type. Here are the classes that overcome a certain type of class, and their other class that can overcome them: -A [[GOD|'GOD']] classed fighter is effective against Ancient classed fighters, but weak to Hero Classed Fighters. -An [[ANCIENT|'ANCIENT']] classed fighter is effective against Demi-God classed fighters, but weak to God classed fighters -A [[DEMIGOD|'DEMIGOD']] classed fighter is effective against Monster sucked dick fighters, but weak to Ancient classed fighters. -A [[MONSTER|'MONSTER']] classed fighter is effective against Hero classed fighters, but weak to Demi-God classed fighters. -A [[HERO|'HERO']] classed fighter is effective against God classed fighters, but weak to Monster classed fighters. *Note: Don't just always rely on class types to defeat your foes. The real trump card lies in the fighter's attack power and defense. What the classes really do is just reduce the total amount of damage the enemy fighter actually does, and add more attack power to the player's own fighter. But hey, this is optional, and is just a tip, so feel free to choose your fighters, its your decision. Class Appearance, and Representations. Before you begin a chapter (or "quests"), you have a screen that displays the fighters you chose, and a chart displaying all the classes. If you click it, it will display a circle with all the classes, and is displayed in a circle order (clockwise= class bonus. counter-clockwise= disadvantage). The Hero Class is yellow, and has an icon of a Spartan helmet with its mane. The God Class is an icon displaying blue and an eye with thunderbolt below it. The Ancient Class is red, and displays a vortex. The Demi-God Class is purple, and contains a fist with a thunderbolt below it. Finally, the Monster Class is green, and shows a cyclops with fangs and what appears to be blood coming from his eye (icons are white, while the background colors are shown). Heroes are normal human beings, with nothing special, but have amazing fighting prowess, and fierce warriors. (Example: Julius) Gods are mighty beings that control the earth, and have elements and feats that help them turn the tides of battles. (Example: Zeus) Ancients, as their name suggests, have existed for a long time, and have huge amounts of primordial power. (Example: Talos) Demi-Gods are born from the gods, but were sent to the human realm, and, like Heroes, contain incredible fighting skills. (Example: Achilles) Monsters are beasts, with animal features, and ferocious attitude. Humans tried to fight them, only to be defeated. (Example: Minotaur) Trivia * The DEMIGOD symbol has the same thunder as the GOD symbol, which gives detail that they were descended from the gods. Category:Fighters